Over-the-top (OTT) television programming services are becoming more popular. While such services may allow a user to purchase and view television channels and on-demand content via the Internet rather than through a television service provider's dedicated network, such an arrangement may be in some respects limited. For instance, television programs that are locally broadcast over the air may not be readily available via the OTT service.